Ninja of the Force
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Naruto and Ino become the Ninja worlds first Jedi and team up to defend it from the Akatsuki and the Sith. Naruino (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Ninja of the Force

Okay, So I've been reading alot of Naruto/Star Wars fics lately and I thought I'd take a shot at it. Now just to get this out of the way. This is a Naruino fic. If you don't like it thats fine. But please be civil. Oh and so we are clear I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I also don't own Star Wars and I don't want to fight the mouse for it. Now that the disclaimer is done... Let's kick it up!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It was a sunny day in Konoha. The Sky was clear the birds wor chirping and a blonde 11 year old girl by the name of Ino Yamanaka was in the forest picking flowers. Ino was a nice girl but a bit naive when it came to people. But that was to be anticipated of a girl her age. As stated before, She was picking flower feeling all around happy. Just then she heared sobbing off in the distance. She went to investigate. When she reached the sorce of the noise she found a young blonde boy with tattered clothing sitting on the edge of a cliff. She recognized the boy as Naruto Uzumaki. The prankster at the academy and a boy she had little care for. Despite her negative thought she walked up next to where the boy was sitting. She lightly tapped on his shoulder making him jump up and grab a knife.

"Relax it's just me." Ino said calming Naruto down. "Why are you out here anyway?" She asked as Naruto put away the knife.

"I was laying low." Naruto said as he wiped his eyes dry.

"How come?" Ino asked starting to get concerned.

"It's my birthday." Naruto said starting to sniffle

"Well, That's a good thing isn't it?" Ino asked

''It is when you don't get attacked without mercy every year." Naruto said. Tears starting to come down from his eyes. Just then it hit Ino how bad Naruto had it. Then out of a desire to stop the boy from crying Ino wrapped Naruto into a sweet hug. Little did they know that a random chuunin had found them. Naruto looked up in time to see the chuunin throw a strong explosive at them. Upon seeing this Naruto turned Ino around and took the explosion strait to his back causing the 2 to fall off the cliff. As the 2 fell Naruto held Ino tight with 1 arm and made a grab for the canyon wall with the other. He was able to slow them down and they reached the bottom relatively safely.

Ino got up feeling relieved that they they were okay until she Naruto's hand all scraped and cut up. "Oh my gosh, Naruto are you okay?" She asked worried

"Huh?" Naruto was confused until he saw his hand. "Oh this? Don't worry I've taken worse hits that this." He said brushing off the pain. "But that doesn't matter. Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine now come here and let me fix up your hand." She said smashing up some medicinal plants smearing them over Naruto's hand and rapping some cloth around it.

"Thanks for that." Naruto said smiling sweetly.

"No problem." Ino said starting to blush "Anyway we should find a way out of here." She said as the 2 began to walk. After they had walked for a few hours they came upon a cave.

"Come on maybe we can find a way out of here threw that cave." Naruto said as they treked through the cave the came upon what looked like a large circular building with a white and orange colored exterior. out of curiousity the 2 entered and found that it was filled with all sorts of technoligy that seemed for lack of a better word alien to them. "What is this place?" Naruto asked

"This is the Ebon Hawk." Said a voice as the 2 kids took a fighting stance. "Relax young ones we shall not harm you. Said a ghostly women. Said woman was quite beautiful ithe a regal air about her. Standing next to her was an imposing man who looked to be in his early 50s with several scars on his face.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked puting himself slightly in front of Ino.

"As my wife said you may relax. I am Revan and this my wife Bastila. We are Jedi." Revan said as Ino spoke up.

"What is a Jedi." She asked now standing next to Naruto.

Revan and Bastila went on to explain the history of the Jedi the blind evil of the Sith and the nature of the Force. Needless to say the children were amazed by the story and by the end Naruto was the first to speak. "Would it be possible for me to become a Jedi?" He asked with much hope in his voice.

The Force spirits closed there eyes to feel the Force around the 2 children. "I can sence that the both of you are strong in the Force." Bastila said before Revan continued.

"If you like we can train you both." Revan said.

"That would be great. But why would you teach 2 kids you just met. Ino asked the Force spirits.

"Because we can sence that you 2 will use the power of the Force to not only to spread knowledge and wisdom. But also to defend against a great evil that will threaten your world." Bastila said to the children.

Naruto and Ino talked about it for a little bit before they agreed to the training. "Okay now all we need is to find a way back to the village." Naruto said.

"There's some climbing gear in the equipment locker." Revan said as the new padawans went to the equipment locker. Inside were a multitude of blasters lightsaber parts and the climbing gear the 2 were looking for.

After the 2 of them climed out of the ravine Naruto walked Ino home. "Well this been an adventure and a half." Naruto said causing Ino to giggle.

"Yeah it has. So, Jedi training after the acadamy tomorrow?" She asked Naruto smiling.

"Sounds great!" He said with a wide smile. "Well I better get going." He said preparing to leave. "Bye."

"Later." Ino said. "Oh, and Naruto." She said gently grabbing the boy's still bandaged hand. "Happy birthday." She said kissing Naruto's cheek. After that the 2 shared a sweet hug before saying 1 more farewell.

And with that Naruto went off to his apartment. "From outcast to Jedi in 1 day." He said softly. "Best birthday ever." The young Jedi said knowing that his life just made a drastic turn for the better.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Okay, There's the first chapter. Good? Bad? Meh? I'm looking for feedback here. Now real quick. Before you start suggesting saber colors. Naruto will have 1 purple and 1 green. And Ino will have a yellow double bladed saber with an extendable hilt that will be standard size when used for single blade combat and extend by 5 inches to be used in staff mode. As for force powers Naruto will be adept in dark side powers like lightning and in desperate times rage. But he will also use light powers like sheild absorb. Plus add in his Wolverine healing facter from Kurama. As for Ino she will be will be Skilled in Most light side powers like heal, mind trick, absorb, and sheild. And they will both be complete badasses in core force powers like grip, push, pull, and speed. And there saber styles will be like this. Naruto will use Niman, Trakata and Jar'Kai. Ino will use Ataru and Soken. If you don't what those styles are, Just check a Star Wars Wiki or watch part 1 of Lightsaber history on Youtube. Well untill the next time folks... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Team sellection

Chapter 2

Team selection

Okay, time for chapter 2. Now before we begin, I've changed my mind about giving Ino a saber staff, as I decided it was a bit played out. Naruto will still have 2 sabers however. Also just to be clear. This fic takes place in about 500 ABY. (After Battle of Yavin) I just decided to have Revan and Bastila train Naruto and Ino because they are so popular and there's 2 of them. If it had been Naruto alone, I most likely would have him train under Kyle Katarn. Who happens to be my favorite Jedi. Well, I've stalled long enough, so let's get to the review responses

Elemental77: Thanks for the review.

Mari: Yeah, don't get me wrong I love Naruhina and kind of like Narusaku. But I never see any love for Ino in the Naruto/Star Wars fics.

Bella puff: I would love to update this fic more often. But I have a strict rule. Don't update until having at least 3 reviews for a chapter.

Okay then... Let's kick it up!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It has been several years since Naruto and Ino discovered the remains of the Ebon Hawk. Since then the 2 have trained non stop to be the best ninja and Jedi possible. Naruto over the years had developed a strong connection to both the light and dark sides of the Force. His saber style was form 6 Niman, the Trakata style and Jar'Kai duel blade fencing. Niman because it mixes the other 5 styles and Trakata so he could utilise activating and deactivation his sabers at will.

As for his sabers. His main saber was quite simple with a slanted emitter utilising a single amethyst as the lens as well as having cloth wrapped around it. (Think Kota's saber from Force unleashed.) His secondary saber had blue hilt with a circular emitter utilising an emerald as the lens. Plus he had become quite the mechanic and marksman as he carried a Brier pistol. (Same kind of gun Kyle Katarn uses. Remember favorite Jedi.)

He took to wearing a black leather jacket with thin red lines on the sleeves, a short-sleeved grey shirt, black pants and black boots.

Ino had developed a strong connection to the light side and focused on defensive abilities. Her saber style combined form 3 Ataru and form 4 Soken. Both helped her agile nature to her advantage, the former helping her defence and the latter helping her attack. Her saber followed a simple design with an elegant gold floral like pattern with a slanted emitter and used a topaz as the lens. She also carried a modified Westar-44 blaster pistol (Jango Fett's blaster) with a laser sight.

She now wore white pants with 2 purple lines on the left side, basic black boots, a black tank top, and a white jacket with purple elbows and shoulders.

The day had finally come for them to be put on ninja teams. Naruto was sitting in the 3rd row waiting to be assigned. Suddenly he saw Ino enter the room. "Hey Ino-chan." He said smiling at his fellow Jedi.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Ino said sitting down next to Naruto. "So you ready to be a ninja?" She asked retoricly.

"You bet!" He exclaimed happily. Just then Iruka came in and started calling out the teams.

"Team 7: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto was slightly dissapointed that he was not on Ino's team. But he quickly got over it by reminding himself that whatever happened was the will of the Force.

"Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara." Ino likewise was upset about not being on Naruto's team. But she was aware of the InoShikaCho tradition so she wasn't surprised.

After the teams had all been called out, all the Jounin instructors came to get their teams until Asuma Sarutobi came to get team 10. "Well, see you later, Naruto-kun." Ino said.

"Alright, Ino-chan. May the Force be with you." Naruto said with a gentle smile.

"May the force be with you too." Ino said and gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips before following her team out.

From their team 7 waited for 2 hours for there sensei to arrive. "This is just ridiculous! Where the hell is our sensei?" An irate Sakura asked.

"Patience is a virtue Sakura." Naruto said to the pink haired girl.

"Oh shut up Naru-!" Before Sakura could finish Kakashi walked in as Naruto smirked.

"Okay team 7 on the roof in 5 minutes." Kakashi said. Soon after, the 4 met on top of the roof. "Alright why don't we tell each other about ourselves." He said looking to his students. "I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes, a few dislikes, some hobbies, and I don't feel like telling you my dream. Alright, you in black. You go next." Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, My like are spending time with my girlfriend and training. I don't have many dislikes. My hobbies are the same as my likes. As for a dream. I don't really have 1 as I prefer to live in the moment." Naruto said.

"Okay you with the pink hair. Your next." Kakashi said to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like practicing medical justu and my taijutsu. I dislike people who don't take their work seriously. My hobby is hanging out with my friend Ino. And my dream is to become a great medical ninja." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded before turning to Sasuke. "Alright now you." He said to the Uchiha.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes. I don't have any hobbies. And my goal for the future is to kill a certain someone and restore my clan." Sasuke said in a cold voice.

' That's weird. I sence a darkness around him, similar to...' Naruto was thinking before Kakashi spoke up.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll meet up at training ground 7 for the final part of your genin exam." Kakashi said before dissapering.

"Well, I had better go home and prepare. I'll see the both of you tomorrow." Naruto said walking away from both of them.

When Naruto got back to his apartment, he took off his jacket to reveal 2 straps. 1 on his right holding 1 of his lightsaber and another on his left holding his other lightsaber as well as his blaster. He took the straps off and set them on the table before going over to the floor in front of his couch and assuming a lotus meditation position and closing his eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes in a large sunlit field. In the center was a large temple. As Naruto entered the temple he found himself in the comapany of a large fox that was lying down.

Said fox was the Kyuubi, who Naruto had met shortly after meeting Revan and Bastila. Upon meeting his host. The fox had explained that the night of his attack on the village, he was under a genjustu cast by a man in an orange 1 eyed mask claiming to be Madara Uchiha.

"Ah Naruto. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The fox asked.

"Hello Kurama. I need to talk with you about my teammate Sasuke." Naruto said.

"The Uchiha? What about him?" Kurama asked.

"Well, for a long time now, I've been sensing a darkness around him." Naruto explained. "At first, I thought it had to do with the Uchiha massacre. But now, I'm not so sure." He said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked raising an eyebrow.

"The darkness I sence around him feels similar to what I felt around you when we first met." Said making Kurama's eyes widen.

"You don't mean..." Kurama began before Naruto cut him off.

"I can't be certain yet. But I suspect Sasuke and I have a common enemy." He said.

"What are you going to do?" Kurama asked.

"I can sence that there is good in Sasuke. We just have to bring that to the surface." Naruto said, determined to save Sasuke from the dark path he was on.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

So there you have it. Chapter 2. Sorry It's been so long. But it took forever to get 3 reviews for this chapter. Now, before I go, I haven't decided whether or not to make Sasuke a Jedi or more of a Han Solo type character. But I will not make him a Sith. Please vote in the reviews and until next time... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
